celestialvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Orbs
Magic orbs are special items made by the Jeweller out of Shards. In order to get an orb you need all of the items listed on the orb's recipe. Each orb recipe includes ten of a specific kind of shard. Shards are found in geodes that are obtained in the Caves. If you do not have all the items listed you can not get an orb! Shards can not be traded between players. Fully finished magic orbs, however, may be traded or sold. __TOC__ How Magic Orbs Work Magic orbs work with the species, stats, and other properties already exising on your pet to give them a better score at Contests. If the pet does not compete, it would be wise to not use orbs on them. Each of your creatures has up to 3 types of Magic. Magic is largely inherited from ancestors so match your breedings carefully to be able to improve magic types. Each baby starts with their Magic at 0. Magic cannot be changed nor removed except through selective breeding. Each Orb given to a creature will increase that Magic by 1. Creatures may only have 1 point of Magic in each type for every 10 levels. So if your creature is Level 1 with Wood Magic, they can have their first Orb at Level 10 and will have to wait until Level 20 for their 2nd. Each creature can have a max of 10 Magic in each type. You may only give Orbs to creatures that can use them. You cannot give a Water Orb to a creature that has no Water Magic, for example. Magic Orbs are made to be extremely rare! This is because a single orb stacks with each and every bonus a pet has. For example, let's say you get a shadow orb (1% Alchemy Bonus) and put it on your unicorn. You send the unicorn out to do alchemy... * Starting score before bonuses: 300 * Unicorn Species Bonus: 2% * Wisdom Bonus: 5% (internal stats) * Score before Shadow Orb: 321 * Shadow Orb Bonus: 1% * Final Score: 324.21 Just by being a unicorn with a shadow orb and high internal stats the pet has a 24 point bonus. Every orb also stacks with other orbs so if the unicorn also had an orb that gives better intelligence that would be added in as well. Magic Orbs by Type Stat Orbs These orbs raise a Single Stat during a contest. This is very useful as not only will it stack with other bonuses your pet already has, it also can be used in multiple kinds of contests. If your pet tends to run more than one kind of contest these will be more useful. Event Orbs These orbs raise an Event's Overall Points Outcome after all other stats are figured in. They can be most powerful if you tend to run a lot of a single kind of event. If you tend to run many kinds of events, however, stat orbs make more sense. Best Orbs by Species This is an advice sectionnot written by CV staff. That said, here are the best orb setups for each species as well as the best contests you should be running these pets in!